Classic Hawk
'Codename: Hawk '(Classic) is a Specialist who was released in the 11-25-09 Patch. He was the first Specialist to be released after the original pair. Hawk was removed from the game during the 17-5-2012 content update. Before the content update, Hawk (and the other Specialists) was on a sale before being removed from the game. Tactical Advantage *Protection: Balanced Vest-level protection *Speed: +16% *Headshot Protection + 35% Overview Classic Hawk is the ideal one-man army. With the traits of both Classic Viper's speed and Classic Scorpion's protection, he is capable of taking severe amounts of damage and still hold his own against enemy forces. Aside from his tanking abilities, he is also very nimble. Classic Hawk's slim build allows him to infiltrate enemy territory and punch a hole in their defence. Item of the Week On 1/28/2011, Classic Hawk was chosen to be the "item" of the week. Here are the top-rated comments: "Hawk. No specialist can be greater or equal to the greatness of his. Sure, Scorpion is fast, but would he be able to take down more than 50 soldiers all at once with 1 tied behind his back and only 12 rounds in his Silver 8-inch Anaconda? The answer is simple, no. Of course he can't, but Hawk has on multiple ocasions. Has Raven been able to shoot down a helicopter with only a stick of bubbegum, some rope, and a grenade? Of course not, but Hawk has. If no one can do it, Hawk can. He always has. Always." -- Irwin G. "Hawk is a sinister-looking character that perhaps should be fighting along side a James Bond villain instead of fighting the run-of-the mill combat arms soldiers. He has skills that are way above any normal soldier while also having the capability to wield vast numbers of specialist weapons, such as the new caltrops and my personal favorite, the minigun. Altogether, he is completely worth the nx, and I would definitely recommend him for any map." -- Erik A. "Out of all the specialist I like Hawk & Viper but Viper is faster wow there is no point of speed if you're going to die soon. Hawk is quick as well & CAN ACTUALLY take bullets and last longer. His AP is higher by the time he's dead. He's good even with carrying a spec weapon and his body mass is slim which makes him hard to hit." -- Jams P. Variants Trivia *The vest worn by Classic Hawk is a hybrid vest, combining the characteristics of two vests, into one. A 16% speed increase, with the protection of a balanced vest. The reason Viper seems faster is due to her surplus of sprint stamina. *His only known history is that he knew Classic Viper before they became specialists. It is unknown what kind of relationship they shared (professional, friendly, rivals, etc.). *Hawk has his own personal weapon, the "Hawk's Dragunov SVDS ." Media Main_codename_hawk.jpg Reskinned Hawk1.jpg|Reskinned Hawk (front) as of 05-17-12 update. Reskinned_Hawk2.jpg|Reskinned Hawk (back) as of 05-17-12 update. Category:Male Category:Specialist Category:Characters Category:Classic Mercenary Category:Discontinued